Music Does Wonders
by catsandhotchocolate4
Summary: Katrina Dearys is thrust into a world she only read about in books. Will she choose to stay in this new world with the ones she loves, or will she go back to her true world? No smut, Remus Lupin/OC, Sirius Black/Marlene Mckinnon, Lily/James


Hi lovelies!

I'm sorry, but I'm having some severe writer's block on my other story, 0 Down, 4 to Go.

I've considered abandoning it, or severally changing it.

IDK, I'll have to see, but I feel like I wasn't having fun with that story.

This story I promise will be different.

I pinky promise I won't abandon this one.

Sorry again guys!

And now onto my new story, "Music Does Wonders"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, you're probably hear to call me crazy. Or say I should be put in a mental institution. But you know what? The story I'm about to tell you is totally true. Even if you don't believe it, it was real to me.

Well, it was a cloudy September day, a bit windy, when I walked out of my practice room. Not knowing that during that night, I was about to go on an adventure of a lifetime. Something I'd only ever dreamed about. And I'd never be the same again.

So, yeah, I'm Katrina Dearys, pronounced DARE- ees, don't screw it up because it ticks me off, I'm 23, in college. I have blue hair, always in a braid. I don't say swear words, and I'm not very mean, despite it seems like it because of my Panic! At the Disco t-shirts, and my leather jackets. So yeah, I play cello and oboe for the London Symphony Orchestra. I was walking out of the practice room with my boyfriend, Sean. He's nice and sweet, and we've been dating for a couple of months now. He's also in the Orchestra, he plays flute, and he has blond hair and blue eyes. We're practically opposites personality-wise, because he likes pop, and I like stereotypical- emo bands. He's a bad boy, I'm a goody-goody. My best friend is Lena Davis, and she has black hair with gray eyes, and we've been besties for over a year now. We also met in the orchestra. She plays tuba. So, yeah, I guess you could say the orchestra has done a ton for me. And one more thing to mention- I'm a total Potterhead.

I started reading the books in Seventh grade. I was absolutely in love with them. Everyday when I was having a bad day, my blue eyes would skim the pages with all my favorite parts: the Yule Ball, the Harry/Ginny kiss scenes, and the dead-Harry-King's-Cross-with-Dumbledore scene. It helped through my depression, when my mom died. And when my first boyfriend broke up with me. It's helped me through so many things, that even Lena couldn't help with.

Sean spoke up to me. "Um, so, I know we both have to practice, but it'd be cool if, you know, you wanna go on a date? It'll be on Saturday, and I have reservations for that fancy bistro on fourth, an-" he looked nervous. It was so cute. I laughed. "Of course. I look forward to it." I said, as I dodged a worried looking mom and her screaming little boy. He smiled. "Great, Kat. I'll pick you up at 8?" He pushed his hair behind his ears. He did that when he was nervous. I grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for a million bucks," I said, as I absentmindedly twiddled with my braid. Just then, as the wind speed picked up, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Lena, face bright red and sweaty. I was shocked. "Yeah, Lee?" I asked, looking suspiciously at her red face and flustered hair. "Could I please borrow your strong boyfriend to help with my tuba? I volunteered to put the percussion instruments back in the storage room, so I'm all out of juice." I laughed at her question. "Of course! We're best friends, right? Well, also as long as Sean is willing…." I gazed at him, and he answered, "Sure, Lena. Kat, I'll meet you back at the car, ok? Then I'll drop you off back at your apartment." He let go of my hand, and followed Lena, dodging the crowd. I walked all the way back to Sean's red Camaro, dropping my cello case and oboe case in. Then, I waited for Sean and Lena.

It was strange. I sat there for what felt like a day, watching all the cars leave the parking lot, and the gossiping girls in the saxophone section walk very slowly away to the nearby apartment complex. I found some gum in the glove box, Juicy Fruit flavored, and chewed apprehensively. Where was Sean and Lena?

I decided to investigate, being the problem child I am.

I locked the car tight, and raced back into the building, flying past practice rooms and instrument storages, (the janitor screamed in protest as I flew past him, causing him to drop his Windex bottle) until I reached the letter T for tuba. I figured they were either in trouble or were taking forever. I walked into the classroom, astounded at the sight before me. But, you know, I'm glad this happened, because if it hadn't have happened, my adventure would've never happened.

Sean and Lena. Snogging.

At first I was in shock. I watched them until I came back to my senses, and anger washed over me. I ran up, pushed that ex-friend Lena out of the way, (she fell to the ground, looking regretful and sad. I didn't care though.) and smacked Sean the hardest I possibly could. He staggered back, cradling his cheek.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING, ALL THE TIMES I LEFT YOU ALONE TOGETHER? I TRUSTED YOU GUYS! AND TO BE BETRAYED BY BOTH OF YOU- THE PEOPLE I WOULD DIE FOR- IS SICKENING! HOW MANY OTHER GIRLS HAVE YOU SNOGGED BEHIND MY BACK, SEAN? I HONESTLY DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD SINK THIS LOW. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT DATE, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU MAY TRY TO GET ME BACK, BUT NOW THAT I KNOW THE TRUTH, THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I'M NOT AS IGNORANT AS YOU THINK I AM!" By this time, I was fuming. I must've been heard by the janitor, because I heard whimpering in the distance. Or maybe that was Lena. Couldn't tell. All I cared about was giving Sean a piece of my mind. Lena was next.

"AND I CAME RUSHING HERE, THINKING YOU TWO WERE BEING MURDERED OR SOMETHING, AND I SEE THIS! AND LENA, HOW COULD YOU?! I WOULD NEVER SNOG ANY OF YOUR BOYFRIENDS! AND, WHATEVER YOU SAY, I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, TUMBLR WAS RIGHT. PERFECT BOYS ONLY EXIST IN BOOKS!" At this note, I stormed out of there, tears streaking down my face, not bothering to look back at either of the traitors.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

I reached the parking lot, opened the trunk, hauled out my instruments, and walked all the way back to my apartment.

It was tiring. My leg muscles were screaming, and I almost got hit by a speeding chevy. But I toughed it through, and only got back at 1:00 am. I must've lost a couple of pounds on the way, hauling a cello and an oboe, wearing torn up converse.

When I opened the apartment door with the key, I turned on the lights and sunk on my floral bedsheets. Hearing the door open, my black cat, Shadow, jumped on my lap almost immediately. I figured he must want food, so I scooped some Iams cat food in his paw printed bowl, and as he scurried for the food, I sat back on the bed, staring at the floor.

I never knew Sean could be unfaithful. He was always nice and sweet, and would never hurt a fly. Maybe that's why he cheated. The most unlikely guys always cheat.

I sighed. Time to get out my Harry Potter book out again.

Before I could reach for it on my coral bedside table, my phone buzzed.

I picked it up by its galaxy print case and entered my passcode, IloveSean777. I was going to have to change that password to Ilovepancakes8 or something. I sniffled and wiped a tear off of my cheek. I checked the notifications and saw it was for Twitter. Sean must've changed his dating status or something.

I checked it. The dating status didn't change, but on his status, he wrote:

"New bae LenaDavis. Drove her home, and we kissed! #Luckiestguyalive"

Now that was just disgusting. He broke up with me, then immediately dates Lena? What an idiot. I needed to get over him.

So I grabbed my book and read and read and read. I was currently reading the Order of the Phoenix, and I read all the way until the part when Harry watched the Pensieve memories. If only I had someone like Remus Lupin or Sirius Black or James Potter or something. I fell asleep on the word "Marauders."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There you have it!

If you liked or hated it, please leave a review! I like constructive criticism!

Favorite the story if you think Sean is the biggest buttnugget that ever lived.

Follow the story if you think Lena should die.


End file.
